seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bragrum
'History' Bragrum is originally from the Silver Marches, born in Citadel Felbarr. , Bragrum travelled to Waterdeep with a few loyal dwarves and founded a small guild of protectors that specialized in the protections and transport of black market goods. He worked closely with the Xanathars guild, paying a quarterly tithe to operate more or less independently. Bragrum eventually expanded his network to include protection rackets, extortion, information gathering, mercenaries, enforcement and smuggling. When Lord Piergeiron rid the city of the Xanathar's, Bragrum found he had a price on his head and his business was in the of a specialized force trained to take down all thieves guilds, networks, and freelancers operating in the City of Splendors. Bragrum began consolidating his resources and gathering all of his wealth for a departure from the city. He was too late and his operation was brought down in a bloody battle. Of the 50 agents he had in his employ, only a handfull made it out of a massive coordinated sting operation. Bragrum found himself held up in a tavern called The Grinning Imp Inn. Little did he know, a powerful rogue was rounding up and recruiting hand selected individuals such as himself. Dross Swordra offered him asylum in exchange for joining his guild. Dross quickly transported Bragrum to his new post in Suzail. Bragrum's mission in Suzail was to buy up various properties and/or take them by force. Although he did not know it at the time, Bragrum's groundwork would be a crucial step in the success of military forces that would overwhelm the purple dragon soldiers in Suzail. In addition to his real estate venture, Bragrum mapped out choke points, strategic strike points, military escape routes, etc. Eventually, all of Bragrum's properties were stocked up with hordes of undead that would serve as the initial strikeforce into Suzail. After the fall of Suzail to the armies of the Dark Council, Bragrum was tranferred to his new post in Westgate. His mission was to form a mercenary company, gain political influence and respect, and gather information on those in power. He has held his post in Westgate since 1370. Recent Activities﻿ 13th Mirtul, 1375 Bragrum's operation is purchased from Lord Melkose, under the guise of the "Black Lion". The mercenary company is renamed the Order of the Black Lion. ''In addition, Bragrum gained the service of several new recruits that were highly specialized in various fields. Bragrum is the only one who knows who their new benefactor actually is. '''3rd Kythorn, 1375' After two weeks under "new management", the Order is hired by Shallush Myrkeer to accompany a shipment of dresses and a special box to Sembia. The mission ends with mixed success. The special box, (later revealed to be important documents between the Night Masks and Lady Mirabetta of Sembia), is safely delivered to its destination, but the dresses are lost to Captain Wickstrom, a pirate king of great renown. Bragrum turns the loss into a public relations victory for his company. ﻿